1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices, and more particularly to a mount for securing a connector panel to a support structure in a discreetly accessible manner.
2. Background Art
There are a wide variety of instances where it is desirable to mount connectors, such as input/output jacks or ports. For example, jacks or ports may be located throughout the space of an office building, hotel, convention hall or other locations. Each jack or port is typically connected to a wire leading from a remote location which either delivers an output signal, or receives an input signal.
If the jack or port is an output jack or port, a mating plug or connector when connected thereto will receive an output signal from the remote location. If the jack or port is an input jack or port, a mating plug or connector when connected thereto can deliver an input signal. In this manner, audio, video, computer and other equipment may be located far from a remote device, but still communicate with the device. The jacks or ports allow a wide variety of devices to be connected, and when jacks or ports are provided in multiple locations, allows devices to be connected in a desired area without unnecessary cabling or the like.
These jacks or ports are well known. For example, RS-232 jacks are well known and usually located through a home for accepting a mating plug of a telephone. Often, these jacks or ports simply comprise a plate having the jack mounted therein, the jack or port facing outwardly for accepting a mating connector. The plate is mounted to a support surface, such as a wall. In this configuration, the jack or port is readily visible at all times.
These jacks or ports are generally visually unappealing. When multiple jacks are provided, including where groups of jacks are provided in close vicinity, the jacks can be very unsightly. It is desirable to arrange the jacks or ports so that they may be conveniently accessed. Thus, efforts to minimize the unsightly aspect of these jacks or ports, such as by locating them in inconspicuous areas, are not suitable.
There is needed an improved mount for jacks or ports, the mount both effective in securing the jacks or ports to a supporting surface, permitting convenient access to the jacks or ports, and at the same time addressing the above-referenced problem of these jacks or ports being unsightly.